Costume Party
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel need a costume for the costume party their going to that night. How much stuff will they get into on the way to get the costumes and to the party?


**Okay so i saw a story on tumblr about Faberrittana and Ninja Turtles, and decided i wanted to do one of my own. And i was thinking about doing another Faberrittana/Ninja Turtles thing but it's them really doing the action and fighting and stuff. Just a thought.**

**I don't own Glee or The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**P.S. This is a short fic.**

* * *

"I don't know why this is so hard. We just. Need. A costume" Quinn said while flopping on the bed.

"Oooh I got one, How about 'The Three Musketeers'!" Brittany said excitedly like she won a unicorn named Paul.

"But there's four of us B. But you know what we should just go right ahead and kick berry out cause she apparently couldn't be bothered to show up!" Santana snapped at no one in particular but is she had to pick it would be Quinn. (Duh, like she was going to snap at Britt.)

"Shut up Santana, she called and said she'll be here in a minute."

They all heard a knock at the door.

"See there she is now"

"Oooh I'll go get!" Brittany bounced up and ran downstairs to the door.

She whipped the door open.

"Hey Rach, almost missed ya there" Britt said referring to her height.

"Hello Brittany, nice to see you this afternoon. Is everyone upstairs?"

"Yup, we were totally gonna wait for you but you were kind of late and San said to just start without you" Brittany said, leading Rachel up the stairs to her room.

"Well at least I know she hasn't changed since yesterday."

"Yes she did, San isn't dirty. Except for when that one time when we were role playing and I was her pimp and she was my dirty slut. So she kept repeating 'I'm a dirty girl, I'm your dirty slut' while I was fu-." Rachel cut her off.

"Okay, okay, okay I get it…. I kind of wish you hadn't said that." Rachel said with a distasteful look on her face as she made her way into the room.

"Oh look who finally showed up. Let's skip the greetings and just go to the part with you telling us why your late." Santana said, annoyed.

"Oh never mind that, why don't we just get started on the ideas, anyone have any suggestions yet?"

"Well S said 'Charlie's Angels' but they only have three people. And then Britt said 'The Three Musketeers' and you know...only three." Quinn said, almost giving up hope.

"So we don't have any good ideas?" Quinn and Santana shook their heads. "Great! This is going to take forever." Rachel exclaimed.

_An hour and a half later._

"So is that a no on my idea?" Brittany asked after a while.

"No Brittany damn, stop being ditzy and actually help so we can get this stupid costume party over and done with." Rachel said, irritated that she kept bouncing around the room and bumping into her.

Santana looked at her with her 'Bitch better correct yo'self' look.

"Uh berry I suggest you apologize a'fores I destroy you." Santana said looking like she wanted to…...destroy her.

She sighed not giving in but, cause she felt bad for saying what she said.

"Sorry Britt, it's just that the party is tonight and we don't have a single good or even preferable idea."

"It's okay Rach I forgive you." Brittany said in a childlike voice, which made Santana grin from across the room at how adorable her girlfriend is.

_30 minutes later._

Brittany got up from the bed and turned on the TV. It was 2:30 and Spongebob was supposed to be on. She was disappointed when Spongebob wasn't on but decided to just watch what was on anyway.

She was sitting directly in front of the TV, Santana already told her not do that unless she wanted to end up blind.

Brittany said she wouldn't mind being blind since Dare Devil's blind and is a total BAMF.

* * *

"How about we go as singers with our voice types?

Like of course, me as Barbra Streisand song most like my voice 'Don't rain on my parade'.

Santana can go as Amy Winehouse and the song most like her voice would be 'Back to Black'.

Quinn would probably be Jessica Simpson, song most like your voice would either be 'Sweetest Sin' or 'Take my Breathe Away' her cover of course.

And Brittany would probably be Ke$ha, I would have said Britney Spears but her voice type isn't like hers, the song that fits her voice would be basically….all of them hahaha." Rachel said laughing at herself while Quinn looked at Santana signaling for her to do something.

Now normally Quinn would be against Santana putting her girlfriend down, but Quinn just didn't have the guts to tell her, her idea was bad.

"Um hobbit, I hate to break it to you" Santana snorted "Okay that was really hard to get out without bursting out laughing. Anyway that idea was bad, sorry" Santana said while going back to filing her nails. Gotta keep em filed for her lady.

"Quinn, what do you think about my idea? Brilliant isn't it?

"Um….Uh….Sure baby it's an awesome idea." Quinn said sounding quite pathetic.

"Ha!" Rachel exclaimed at Santana.

"Ha my ass" Santana started but Brittany cut her off.

"San?" Brittany said warningly without even looking away from the television.

"Sorry. Ha my butt!" Santana said sounding more pathetic than Quinn.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with knowing looks.

They started arguing again, talking over each other's voices in the process.

Rachel was defending her idea and every once in a while would go back to Quinn -who was trying to calm it all down- and get her to defend her idea with her.

Santana was making quick comebacks to Rachel's defense, turning down everything she was saying.

Meanwhile with Brittany

"_And now back to the show" _The announcer on the TV said.

'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' came on and Brittany had an idea pop in her head.

"Hey guys" She called, trying to get through all the voices but to no prevail. They just kept going at it.

"Guys." She tried again a little louder than the last but it still didn't work. They were still arguing.

"Guys!" she yelled this time, hoping she got their attention this time.

She did, and they all stared at her with their mouths agape. Thinking that yell was not like Brittany.

"Sorry I had to yell but you guys wouldn't stop arguing and I got frigerated."

" *Frustrated, baby." Santana said fixing Britt's mistake.

"Yeah, that too" She said with a blank face.

"What is it that you wanted?" Rachel asked

"Um I forgot….. Oh yeah! I have an idea for our costumes!" Brittany exclaimed with so much excitement in her eyes.

"Yay…..?" Rachel said sarcastically but hiding it with confusion.

Santana glared at Rachel. "Go on baby, let's hear what you got." Santana said encouragingly.

"Okay….How about ninja turtles?" Brittany said easing her eagerness by replying slowly.

"And before you guys say no, just come and look at what they do."

They followed Brittany to the TV and watched the Turtles do ninja stuff.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. The turtles actually have our personalities or should I say we have the turtle's personalities." Quinn said after a while.

"Like how?"

"Like Leonardo he's kind of like me in a way. He is the most disciplined out of all of them and I am too. And I'm like the leader out of all of you 'cause I have my head on the straightest." Quinn said matter of factly.

"Who died and made you king" Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Well I think it's more logical for me to be the leader. And besides your more aggressive so you would be more leaning to Raphael."

"Who would I be sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"Donatello, he seems more you than anyone else. He's smart calm and knows a lot and a good match for you. You are more knowledgeable than us so yeah you would be Donatello."

"And of course Brittany would be Michelangelo the more fun, free spirited one." Quinn finished with a proud smirk on her face.

"Aw san can we please go as the ninja turtles, please, please, please?" Brittany pleaded, with her hands crossed and her signature pout in place.

Quinn and Rachel knew Santana was a goner.

"Damn it, okay. But no big turtle shells!" Santana said while Brittany jumped in her arms full of joy.

"Yeah alright joy, joy, joy but we still need our costumes. Where're we gonna get em?" Quinn asked ruining the happy parade.

"My cousin works at Party City he could get us costumes at a low price." Santana said more a question than a statement.

"Oh great! So we should go now so we can accessorize the costume and still have extra time."

"I'm driving!" Brittany called out grabbing the car keys.

"No!" all the girls cried out in unison.

Brittany stared at the girls confused to why they yelled.

"I'm sorry Britt but I'm gonna drive, too risky." Quinn said while grabbing the keys out of Britts hand.

"So unfair."


End file.
